1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, and particularly to location of a fuel tank, a fuel feed pump, and a single or a plurality of fuel system accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a utility vehicle equipped with a gasoline engine, a fuel feed pump is typically located in a fuel tank. On the other hand, in a utility vehicle equipped with a diesel engine, a fuel feed pump is located outside a fuel tank and on a fuel supply path. A fuel feed pump located outside a fuel tank is mounted to a chassis frame or an engine by way of a pump mounting bracket that is provided separately from a mounting bracket for a fuel system accessory.
When a fuel feed pump and a fuel system accessory are mounted to an engine or a chassis frame by way of different brackets, the fuel feed pump and the fuel system accessory need to be mounted or demounted individually for mounting, demounting or maintaining, which causes troublesome work. This configuration increases the number of mounting components. As a prior art reference of this application, JP 2010-195120 A discloses location of a fuel feed pump and a water separator in an agricultural tractor. According to this reference, a fuel tank is located behind a seat and the fuel feed pump and the water separator are located at a support stay of the fuel tank.